Miu Iruma
Danganronpa US Official Site |kanji talent=超高校級の「発明家」 |romaji talent=''chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika”'' |translated talent=Super High School Level Inventor |gender= |height = 173 cm (5' 8")NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) |birth_date= |chest_size=99 cm |bmi=18.7 |blood_type=AB |likes = Programs for InfantsNDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Leeway/Time |family=Monotaro (Adoptive Son) |participated=New Killing School Life |fates=Murdered by Gonta Gokuhara's AU due to Kokichi Oma's Meddling |status=Deceased |affiliation=Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |manga debut= |game portrayal= Haruka Ishida }} Miu Iruma '(入間 美兎 ''Iruma Miu) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. She is the '''Ultimate Inventor (超高校級の「発明家」 chō kōkō kyū no “hatsumeika” lit. Super High School Level Inventor). History Early Life Miu's career as an inventor included the commercialization of her "Eye-drop Contacts". However, because her principle motto is "how can you live life when you're so relaxed it's like you’re still asleep," she treats them as a failure. Prior to the New Killing School Life The Gopher Plan The True Event New Killing School Life New World Program Creation and Development Name ---- Miu's first name can translate as "beautiful rabbit" - possibly referencing her two ahoges. On September 29, 2016 Famitsu scan, her first name was written as 未兎 instead of 美兎, 未兎 meaning "not rabbit-like". Her last name, "Iruma", can be loosely translated as "entering space," but can also refer to the name of . Alternate Fates ---- In New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version, Miu was first seen inside the girl's bathroom. She introduced herself as the mighty, greatest inventor all of time to Kaede Akamatsu. In instant, Miu nicknamed her as "Miss Piggy/Pig Tits" and bragging about useful products that she invented. Appearance Miu is a tall young woman with long blonde hair and a pair of ahoges. She has bluish-grey eyes. Her irises, as well as the rings around her pupils, have an unusual, ragged pattern, making them appear slightly mechanical-looking and thus possibly referencing her talent. Miu wears brown colored goggles on her head. She wears a pink sailor school uniform and matching skirt. She wears black fingerless gloves and black boots with gold buttons on them. The buckles on the boots are also gold. She wears black straps connected by gold rings on her legs, and over her clothes. The straps for her legs have gold clips that are attached to her white socks. She wears a black choker collar, and two smaller black collars, around her neck. On her collar, she wears a blue bear pin with a red ribbon wrapped around its neck. In the box art, Miu has a brown backpack that has two long metal arms coming out of it. Personality Miu is described as an oddball, having an overly confident, loud personality and a frighteningly sharp tongue. She considers herself a beautiful genius, and every time she opens her mouth she spews a parade of reckless remarks and insults, strongly putting pressure on others. She uses the Japanese word "ore-sama" to refer herself, which is considered very arrogant and more traditionally masculine. However, Miu's arrogant personality seems to be only a mask which can drop fairly easily. This often happens when her festival of coarse language and dirty jokes actually get replied or ignored. Then, her personality quickly changes into a timid weakling, who is terrified of other people being angry with her.Iruma's character profile from the official site. Because of this, she has the charm similar to an innocent child.[http://kaibutsushidousha.tumblr.com/post/154678395764/new-danganronpa-v3-official-blog-day-13 Danganronpa V3 Official Blog Day 13.] As an inventor, she is skilled but also an eccentric who treats her failed projects with the idea that "I transferred the rights to the company, so it's got nothing to do with me".Famitsu scan, November 2nd 2016. She has made all kinds amazing conviniences both inside and outside of the game, but only deems her inventions as a success when they help the user to perform a task while sleeping. Miu has a very cowardly and self-centered personality, immediately looking for excuses to be absent from the Class Trial after being reminded that she would be executed with everyone reaches the wrong conclusion. Also, despite her amazing inventive genius, she is rather dumb when it comes to other matters, being usually ignored by the other characters during trials. Talent Ultimate Inventor Miu is a very skilled inventor, and she has created lots of ground-breaking products, her first invention being "Eye-Drop Contacts". Miu also invented many useful products such as a product that can help one to type on the keyboard, reading manga and understand it, and eating meals all done while the user is sleeping.Meeting with Iruma. In other languages Miu's talent as it appears in official translations of Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Relationships :Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles: K1-B0 Kokichi Oma Kaito Momota Being the two loudest and outspoken characters, they get into disagreements. These disagreements can cause them to throw insults at each other. During the Danganronpa V3 demo, Miu calls Kaito a "flower-garden brained idiot." Because these two can get emotional, both can end up losing their tempers, with Kaito scaring Miu in the end. Kaede Akamatsu The two seem to have a friendly and fond relationship, Miu affectionately nicknaming Kaede "Bakamatsu". Shuichi Saihara When Shuichi and Kaede first approached Miu, she assumed that Shuichi was staring at her breasts. Miu then called Shuichi a pervert and that was why he wore a hat. However, Shuichi then stands up for himself and Miu gets startled by this as she thought he was a weakling. Angie Yonaga :Monokuma Kubs: Monotaro Free Time Presents Favorite Presents *Newest Pieces Catalogues *Blanket overcoat *Apple Bunnies *Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles's Bracelet Liked Presents *Tapioca Juice *Immortality Root Beer *Bubble Gum *Wonder Pillow Neutral Presents *Mint Cigarettes *Maple Fudge *Dehydrated Yogurt *Silver Earring Hated Presents *Ketchup *Gyoza Shaped After Someone's Head *Trainingwear Quotes New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version (English) * "Hey! Don't lump me in with that idiot! You're talkin' to the gorgeous girl genius, Miu Iruma!" (Arguing with Kokichi Oma during the Class Trial) * "You sure? Cuz Miss Andry over there looks like she could pummel a dude to death." (Accusing Tenko Chabashira of being the culprit during the Class Trial) * "Duh-doy! You don't hafta be a genius like me to know that was the weapon!" (Talking about the murder weapon during the Class Trial) List of Appearances Games= *''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' *''New Danganronpa V3 - Trial Version'' |-|Manga= *''New Danganronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing Comic Anthology'' Trivia *Her voice actress, Haruka Ishida, previously played Chihiro Fujisaki in Danganronpa The Stage ~Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei. *According to Kazutaka Kodaka, Danganronpa series creator, Miu was designed to be a character who would be unpopular with the fans.@kazkodaka on Twitter: When I created Iruma’s character, the main thing I had in mind was ‘a character that I’ll rank around the last place if I ever do a popularity poll’… **However, in a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Miu the 4th most popular Danganronpa V3 student out of 16MyNavi Poll References Navigation ru: Миу Ирума es:Miu Iruma pl:Miu Iruma fr:Miu Iruma Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Female Category:Murdered Category:Deceased